¿Es real?
by Ariz
Summary: Pasados los años, todos han seguido con sus vidas, pero Ron se mantiene a lado de Luna con la más grande esperanza... Lean y opinen please : ... ¡¡¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo!... Continuación de "My Last Wish"


Esperando que todos los que alcancen a leer hayan pasado una maravillosa Navidad en compañía de sus seres más queridos, les dejo este fic, producto de un acceso de espíritu navideño (por lo general soy bien grinch en todo diciembre XD).

Se trata de un pequeño capítulo como continuación de mi fic "My last wish", si no lo han leído dense una vuelta jajaja pero si no tienen ganas sólo deben saber que esto sucede después de que Luna sufriera una enfermedad que la puso en un estado de semi-coma; espero lo disfruten y dejen un lindo review.

¡¡¡Dedicado a todo lector, deseándoles un excelente inicio de año, que todos sus propósitos se logren!!!

Por cierto, todo el mundo Potteriano no me pertenece… si fuera así este 24 de diciembre no me lo hubiera pasado cocinando todo el día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Es real?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tantos años, había sido tanto el tiempo en que ella no abría los ojos, decenas de meses en los que no escuchaba su voz y más de mil días en los que él podía tomar su mano y acariciar su cabello sin que ella siquiera se inmutara.

Era extraño recordar tales cosas mientras veía su reflejo distorsionado en una esfera roja, el fino adorno pendía del dedo de Ronald mientras el viento que se colaba por la ventana lo movía ligeramente regresando al hombre a su realidad; junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas, parecía dormida pero no lo estaba, era un estado de inconsciencia tan profundo que hacía años no se movía en lo absoluto.

En la radio se podía escuchar una típica canción navideña que inundaba la habitación con el espíritu decembrino, Ron no sabía si sentirse feliz por la tonada o nostálgico, esas fechas siempre lograban confundirlo, ya había pasado Navidad y pronto llegaría el Año Nuevo, la magia se terminaría muy pronto y el comienzo de ciclos nuevos no era algo que lo animara particularmente, poco a poco el olor a ponche de frutas y al pino que adornaba la casa se iba perdiendo en el aire como los recuerdos que aprecias pero inconcebiblemente olvidas.

La esfera seguía en su mano derecha, la volvió a colocar en el árbol muy cerca a otra idéntica, a Hermione seguro que le molestaría su forma de colocar los adornos porque deberían tener un orden y casi una frecuencia determinada, pero a Ron le gustaba, eran como un par de esferas que se contaban el chisme del árbol o que intentaban besarse, seguramente a Luna le parecerían un par de aretes de lo más adorables.

Volteó a ver a la rubia que parecía esbozar una sonrisa, a Ron casi le brotan las lágrimas que nunca había querido mostrar, pero en ese momento la ligera corriente que entraba apretó un poco más y movió el hermoso cabello de la chica, Ron se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos al ver como el aire danzaba con la cabellera de Luna, la hacían ver como antes cuando corría de un lado al otro, a veces tropezando y otras tantas riendo, ese pequeño gesto de felicidad en el rostro de Luna se acentuó y Ron se tranquilizó de nuevo, temiendo por la salud de Luna decidió cerrar la ventana y llevarla al centro de la habitación.

Siempre ocurría así, justo en el momento en que estaba sólo con la chica y no sentía esos enormes ánimos que todos le proporcionaban, justo cuando creía que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería, justo en ese pequeño instante algo sucedía que lo apartaba de esos pensamientos, algo veía en Luna que le devolvía esa maravillosa esperanza de que ella algún día despertaría, de que abriría los ojos y lo vería a él junto a ella, de que cuando eso pasara el momento sería perfecto porque estarían juntos al fin y él podría besarla de nuevo.

_¡Otra vez con esos pensamientos, Ronald! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – se reprochaba a sí mismo- es Luna por amor a Dios, yo no debo sentir nada por ella, sé que no debo de quererla más que como a una hermana… no debo hacerlo porque sino, sino puede que sea cierto lo que dijo Harry…_

"_Hermano, el hecho de que cuides a Lu no implica que ella se convierta en tu vida, podemos compartir la responsabilidad para que salgas con alguien o algo así; digo, ya que pasamos el trauma de nuestro triángulo amoroso con Herm creo que es justo que busques a una chica que te ame y a quien puedas amar; pero no puedes depender de que Luna despierte después del diagnóstico tan incierto que nos dieron… está bien que tengas la esperanza, pero no que dependas de ella"_

_Eso lo dice tan sencillamente porque tiene a Herm a su lado… de hecho ha de haber sido ella quien le dijo que me aconsejara, están un poco preocupados por mí y no los culpo, después de todo ahora son padres y su forma de ver la vida no es la misma que la mía._

Tomó la mano de la rubia y la acarició como miles de veces lo había hecho, le sonrió pensando muy en su interior que ella podría corresponder esa sonrisa y dejó de hacerlo cuando subió la mirada y encontró los ojos cerrados de Luna; por más que haya superado ese pequeño momento de flaqueza inevitablemente venía otro.

El timbre sonó, tres campanitas anunciaban que alguien estaba frente a la puerta y por las risas e interminables grititos sabía que se trataba precisamente de las personas en las que había estado pensando. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la infancia y su par de traviesos niños.

- ¡Ron, que gusto! – el abrazo de Herm llegó junto al de sus dos chiquillos

- ¡Tío Ron, tío Ron! ¿verdad que tienes dulcecitos para nosotros? – el pequeño de seis años de mirada profundamente marrón lo miraba como si la paz del mundo dependiera de su respuesta

- Lo siento James… - el niño parecía haber recibido la peor noticia de su vida – pero no sólo hay dulcecitos sino también mazapanes, varitas de regaliz y mini-buñuelos – decía todo con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole el camino hacía la cocina

- ¡Oh, me haces rabiar querido tío!- y salió disparado hacía donde señalaba el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué lo hago rabiar… me dijo querido tío? –le preguntaba a Harry a la vez que volteaba a ver a Hermione- ¿que palabras les enseñas a tus hijos Herm?, creo que yo sólo he usado ese tipo de expresiones dos veces en mi vida… van a ser niños raros en Hogwarts si no cambian ese léxico

- Vamos Ron, ni que hubieran dicho malas palabras, de hecho me parece correcto que hablen con propiedad – Hermione reprendía al hombre pecoso que los invitaba a tomar asiento en la sala

- Además ya se le quitará eventualmente, eso de pasar mucho tiempo con su madre irá cambiando poco a poco – y Harry sólo se alejó un poco para no recibir un codazo por parte de su esposa

- ¿Y la pequeña Lilu? Ni siquiera la escuché balbucear – preguntaba extrañado Ron

- Ella sabe que aquí nunca faltan los caramelos así que antes de que dijeras algo salió corriendo para la cocina – la sonrisa de padre orgulloso salió a relucir con el comentario

- Bien, eso me agrada, la chica tiene decisión, dos años y es toda una fierecilla que va por lo suyo… seguro que salió como la mamá

- ¡Oye! Que esa es la descripción de Harry, yo soy la racional del grupo

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Ron, creo que eso ha estado claro por años, tú eres nuestro necesario y bien amado bufón

- Sabes, podría enfadarme por eso… pero sé que tus palabras quieren decir que soy el que disfruta de la vida como nadie más y que sabe tomar los detalles divertidos de la vida… y si no los hay, yo hago esos detalles ¿cómo no?

- Precisamente eso Ron, eso eres en nuestras vidas- decía sonrientemente Harry

- Sin duda alguna – reforzaba Herm

- Bueno, y ¿que tal las navidades en la playa?

- Pues en realidad, un poco extrañas; sabes que las playas mágicas siempre tienen buenos hechizos que las hacen perfectas en cuanto a temperatura – comentaba Hermione mientras se sentaba en uno de los grandes sillones

- Sí, sino sería algo medio raro ¿no?– confirmaba el pelirrojo

- Pues es que se nos ocurrió ir a una playa muggle y… sólo digamos que vimos poco sol – Harry tomaba asiento junto a su esposa

- Ya decía yo que seguían igual de pálidos… ustedes y sus locas ideas de hacer que sus niños vivan "experiencias muggles" – y hacía el gesto de comillas con las manos

- Es que me parece importante compartir esa parte de su herencia, después de todo ambos venimos de hogares muggle

- Aunque totalmente diferentes

- En fin, son sus niños, yo sólo me dedico a malcriarlos y darles kilos de golosinas, como el buen tío que soy

- ¿Y como sigue Lu, ese resfriado ya se le quitó? – miraba a la rubia fijamente mientras lo preguntaba

- Claro, sus defensas regresaron al máximo muy rápido, los consejos de Cho son muy buenos como siempre, creo que es bastante claro que Lu es su paciente preferida –y de nuevo ponía su mano sobre la de Luna, esa cercanía era más que evidente para Harry y Hermione quienes se miraron entre ellos

- ¿Ya pensaste lo que te propuso Harry? Realmente estamos dispuestos a cuidar de Luna mientras tú… bueno, sigues con tu vida

- Ya lo he pensado Herm, y no creo que sea necesario… yo estoy bien así y la verdad me costaría trabajo salir y tratar de divertirme cuando lo que más deseo es quedarme en mi casa, vigilando a Luna – su mirada se concentraba en la rubia, las palabras habían sido claras y contundentes; tanto que, a pesar de querer objetar, Hermione concedió el silencio cuando sintió el suave apretoncito de manos por parte de su esposo.

El tiempo transcurría de lo más rápido, Harry y Hermione se pasaron platicando de sus extrañas vacaciones siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por las preguntas puntiagudas del pequeño James, "¿por qué la tía Ginny nunca trae a las fiestas algo cocinado por ella? ¿por qué la mamá de mi amiga Deedee mira a papá como si se lo quisiera comer? ¿si tío Ron y tía Luna viven juntos significa que son esposos?"… Hermione adoraba a su hijo y admiraba su mente tan activa, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no sabía que decirle ni como hacer que guardara silencio; Harry sólo sonreía y miraba divertido la escena, su pequeño hijo siempre acribillaba con preguntas a Herm y a él lo colmaba de abrazos sin cuestionamiento alguno.

- Sabes que seguramente Lilu será quien te llene de preguntas a ti ¿no? – Ronald miraba al ojiverde quien cargaba a la pequeña niña que había caído dormida

- Sí, algo así me supongo… pero por el momento es genial ver como Hermione lidia con el pequeño James

Para Ron esa escena era perfecta, un par de padres viendo a sus hijos y pensando en sus futuros, preocupándose por ellos… pero sobretodo amándolos, amándose entre ellos; sólo con un amor tan grande como el que había entre Harry y Hermione era que una familia tan bella podría estar en pie y avanzar. La noche arribaba y las visitas tenían que irse.

- ¿Y Ginny y Draco? ¡No hemos podido visitarlos desde hace dos semanas! – Hermione se dio cuenta de repente

- No te preocupes, andan de viaje, creo que cuando se fueron coincidió con la fecha en la que ustedes regresaron… ya les llegará su respectiva postal

Se despidieron deseándose lo mejor, prometiendo verse el fin de año en la gran comida familiar a la que ya se habían acostumbrado desde hacía años; abrazos, besos y dulces eran repartidos entre todos. Pero de repente las risas y las voces familiares se acallaron, un silencio se apoderó del hogar de Ron, miró a Luna, ella estaba allí, sentada como siempre, tranquila como siempre. Miró el muérdago sobre la chica y se acercó lentamente, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y recordó una plática que hace años tuviera con ella, después de que Luna superara lo de los nargles creó otra teoría que decía que no sólo un beso era obligado bajo el muérdago, sino también renovar la fe sobre un gran deseo. Ronald lo recordó y sonrió para ella.

Se sentó a su lado y le susurró al oído:

"_Como cada año, mi único gran deseo es que despiertes"_

La miró, la siguió mirando por unos minutos más. El tiempo parecía alentarse de repente y acelerarse en otro instante, como si un ente extraño estuviera jugando con la palanca de velocidades de su vida. Estaba un poco mareado cuando volvió a ver a la hermosa rubia frente a él.

Un respirar diferente…

Un parpadeo…

Ron se levantó repentinamente, ella estaba parpadeando, y no sólo era ese acto reflejo que de vez en cuando hacía, estaba parpadeando como lo hace cualquier persona al despertar de un largo sueño, como ese cuento que alguna vez escuchó a Harry y Hermione contarles a su hija sobre una linda durmiente, o bella... no lo recordaba en ese momento y francamente no le importaba.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus labios adquirían el color rosa que solían tener, ella comenzaba a ser Luna de nuevo, su respiración se hacía más rápida, sus manos comenzaban a mover sus dedos y trataban de aferrarse a lo que más cerca estuviera.

La mano de Ron se entrelazó con la de Luna con fuerza, con la misma decisión de un recién nacido de aferrarse a la vida; sus miradas se encontraron, azul sobre azul, desconcierto sobre desconcierto, sorpresa sobre sorpresa… y un maravilloso dejo de felicidad y bienestar reflejado en ambos.

Ella lo vio con el gesto tranquilo y suave que siempre le había dedicado, con la confianza de estar con alguien que la mantenía a salvo, y no sabía por qué pero en ese momento esa sensación de seguridad era lo que más necesitaba; él la miró con estupefacción, con una tranquila y agradecida estupefacción, el duelo de miradas parecía tomar una eternidad hasta que Luna intentó decir algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ronald? – él siguió observándola pasivamente, como si no la hubiera escuchado, aunque sí lo había hecho - ¿Estás bien Ron…

Y fue cuando se acercó y cerró la boca de la rubia con sus propios labios, cortando la frase para que ella lo llamara Ron y no por su nombre completo, sin ninguna razón aparente, sólo quería escuchar que ella lo llamara Ron… y sólo quería besarla con una urgencia incontenible.

Largos, dulces, tiernos, sentimentales, llenos de amor… así eran los besos de Luna, sólo una vez había probado algo así y lo mantenía en su memoria como algo tan frágil y apreciado que había estado a punto de olvidarlo en ciertas ocasiones… pero sin duda alguna esta era la mejor manera de recordarlo… sintiéndolo de nuevo, saboreándolo con cada segundo.

Se separaron, Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al hacerlo, estaba temblando; Ron se preocupó mucho, se acercó a ella y la invadió con preguntas.

- ¿Tienes frío, te traigo una frazada o algo… qué tal un chocolate caliente, o una galleta de chispas, te encantan no?

- ¿Esto es real? – fue lo único que atinó a salir de su boca, con las manos aún temblando y la mirada vidriosa

- ¿Qué?... oh cielos, que estúpido soy… si fue una sorpresa para mí claro que debe de ser toda una locura para ti…

- ¿ES REAL? – alzaba la voz, como si la necesidad de saber fuera la más grande que hubiera sentido en toda su vida

- Sí, Luna, ¡por Merlín que esto es muy real!… ven, te voy a explicar… - se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos para hacer que el temblor cesara y limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a correr por su propia mejilla

Un copo se nieve golpeaba contra la ventana, nadie se inmutó con la fuerte nevada que comenzaba, al menos nadie en el hogar de Ronald Weasley.

.

.

.

El 31 de diciembre la mesa en el jardín estaba colocada a la perfección, las velas danzaban en el aire y los aromas surcaban el ambiente con miles de remembranzas del año que terminaba y felices deseos para el año que comenzaba; todos iban llegando lentamente a la casa del menor de los hermanos varones Weasley, todos los seres queridos que iban a recibir el nuevo año con quienes apreciaban pero no sabían que se encontrarían con una gran y agradable sorpresa bajo la luz de la luna.

.

.

.

Perder la esperanza es lo último que se debe de hacer, la vida sigue su curso de maneras extrañas pero siempre lleva una razón, concuerde o no con los deseos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es creer y conservar esa suave y cálida esperanza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, realmente espero que este año nuevo les traiga mil y un momentos felices y plena satisfacción; estoy toda cursi porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada y acabo de terminar mi carrera… entonces las emociones andan medio raras y dispersas pero intensas jajaja

Prometo que ya subiré más cosas Harmony, es que ahora me pongo a escribir y no sé porque pero pienso puras cosas RedMoon XD debe ser mi propia locura jeje

Mil abrazos a todos y espero lindos reviews… y continuar con el fic de percepciones… y con la continuación de Special Night que ya está toda estructurada en mi cabeza, sólo hay que escribirla jejeje

;) ¡¡¡¡¡Excelsitud por sobretodo!!!!! ;)


End file.
